(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic composition, and in particular to an eraser composition for de-flakes formed on the human skin.
(b) Description of the Art
Complexion protection or cosmetics are available from the market or are introduced by cosmetic product promoters for cleansing and maintaining of the complexion.
Generally, complexion protection cosmetics are expensive and only effective to human complexion if it is used for a long period of time. To remove flakes or to remove spots on the skin, it is not only laborious but also expensive and time consuming. Further, prolong use of brushes, polishing devices, can easily damage the human complexion. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an eraser composition which mitigates the above drawbacks. flakes, wherein the eraser composition promotes metabolism of cell of the skin.